Her Sacrifice
by Titled Heart
Summary: 'They were on the verge of falling apart, and she just couldn't let that happen to her big brother.' Katie-centric Kogan. Rated for safety. Title subject to change...
1. Prologue Part One

So, this idea came to me when I was driving home one morning from an early meeting and just out of nowhere BAM! Well...I guess it was less dramatic than that...but you catch my drift, yeah? So anyways, I start talking to my soul sister XChemicalXFallXPanicX about it and she, of course, helps me out so amazingly.

Now, this is my first try at a chapter fic in about...five years or so, so bear with me if it's not everything you expect from me. I will be posting the first part of the two-part prologue tonight, and the second part in a couple of days when I finish tweaking it a little bit. I just really want to get a feel for what you guys might think of this, since it's pretty much out of left field. I've been working on it since early to mid-September, but I still don't have much. So after these first two prologues, updates will be pretty slow, but like I said, bear with me, I've already promised that this will be finished...just not sure how long it will take.

Dedicated to my wonder and AH-MAZING soul sister, Jakii. She's my cheerleader, and without her, I never would've even attempted to start this story at all. This story is ALL HERS! XD

This first part is extremely short, but part two is much...much...much longer. And each chapter will be of epic proportions, hence the slow updates. (That and I'm really lazy...:D )

* * *

They announced it during a family dinner one night. After twelve years together, they wanted to start a family. And everyone was completely ecstatic.

Kendall and Logan had been married for eight years, it was time they started to branch out in the responsibility area, and Mama Knight was getting impatient to hear the pitter-patter of little feet running around. Because goodness knows Katie wouldn't be giving her grandchildren anytime soon.

The next Monday came and went with everyone eagerly awaiting some form of good news. Though impatient, they realized it would take longer than an afternoon to hear anything back.

But once the second month began creeping by without any positive contact, their hopes were beginning to take a slight dent. All they'd heard so far was that there wasn't anything available at the time. Yet every time they went into one of the orphanages in the next town over, there were baby cries everywhere.

By month six, things were starting to make more sense. And it enraged the family to no end. Ignorance won out and homophobia was the key player in what was keeping the family from forming. They had issues with two men wanting to adopt a child together, and after eight months of waiting, they finally said it bluntly without dancing around the issue any longer.

Katie was disgusted and appalled. She could see the pain so clearly on their faces. And when Kendall confided in her about how much they had been fighting because of the stress, she couldn't take the heart break painted on his face. They were on the verge of falling apart, and she just couldn't let that happen to her big brother. He had been in love with that man since the moment his fourteen year old eyes had seen him.

And Logan, well, he had always been an important part of her life. If only because he loved her brother as fiercely as Kendall deserved. They were meant to be.

They deserved so much more than this. More than prejudice and ignorance keeping them from having a family of their own.

Katie watched them walking toward their car, space between them, shoulders tensed. There should never be space between them, and there normally wasn't.

The thought was impulsive when it came to mind, but completely plausible. It happened all the time. But she needed to do her homework first. She had to have a good argument to get them to agree. And she would. She always did.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"No."

Katie scoffed and glared at the blonde in front of her. "I haven't even told you what I'm here for yet." Kendall smirked and poked her nose.

"This may be true, baby sister. But I know that conniving look. I taught it to you, remember?" He said, crossing his arms in front of him cockily. "Besides, you have a manila folder. You want to pitch something. And the answer to whatever it is is no."

She shrugged and pushed past him in the doorway. The foyer was as pristine in as was normal, but something about the house just seemed off. There was a depressing air about everything.

"He went and stayed at his parents' house last night." Her brother's soft whisper came from behind her. She glanced at him, noted the bags beneath his eyes, and softened her expression. He was hurting.

"I'm sorry, Kendall." He gave her a tight-lipped smile and shrugged a shoulder, all trace of humor from when she first arrived had vanished.

"He needed some time to _think_." She could heard the bitterness in his tone at the last word. This was getting worse than she originally thought.

"Is he at the hospital right now?" Kendall shook his head then went to sit on the couch in the living room. Based on the blanket and pillow, he had probably been there all night waiting for his husband to come back home.

Katie refused to believe she was too late. And as she pulled out her phone and called her brother-in-law, she was more determined than before.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It took Logan a few minutes to get to the house, and that time was spent in calm silence between the siblings. Neither one wanted to talk about what was going on. Kendall, because he was still coming to terms with his whole world falling apart; Katie, because she wanted them to both be together before she started petitioning for her cause.

Kendall bit his lip and squared his shoulders as the brunette walked through the door, as if he was holding himself back from getting up.

Logan gave Katie a quick hug and a grimace of a smile. Then he hesitantly made his way over to the couch, pausing a moment to look at his lover before sitting down next to him and curling into the blonde's embrace.

Kendall put his arm around him and squeezed lightly. And everything was alright again. For the moment, at least.

"Okay, Katie. What do you want?" Logan asked, his voice thick from emotion. She could tell he wanted to cry, but he'd never do it in front of her. They would wait until later to do their lovey-dovey make-up. And she was very thankful for that.

She took a deep fortifying breath and looked at them both pointedly.

"I want to have your baby."


	2. Prologue Part Two

Okay, so here is part two to the prologue. This should definitely make up for the shortness of the first part! And after this, don't expect an update for a little while...this is all I have so far (which seemed like a lot more in my notebook...:P) But each chapter after this will basically be a month each. I'm glad you guys liked the first part, that's what I was looking for before I started actually getting too far into this story. Warning for this chapter...lots of italics...because they're fun. Also, about midway, I will not feel offended if you skip a lot of the medical stuff that I threw in there. I just found it really interesting myself, and since that was going to be my specialty when I was going into nursing, I've studied it a lot. :P

Once again, this is totally dedicated to my soul sister XChemicalXFallXPanicX because she's AH-MAZING.

And I took my niece to meet the guys in Plano...she mean-mugged James...and Carlos tickled her...and I laughed. XD Three year olds should not miss their naps. Random little thing I thought you guys would like to know. :D

* * *

"You're not sleeping with _my_ husband so you can have a baby." Kendall muttered darkly, trying not to glare at his little sister.

Her jaw dropped and she scoffed. "Gross, Kendall! No offense or anything Logan. But, ew!" That brought a smile to both of their faces. "And it's not for me. It's for you." She said softly after she had fought back the bile that had risen in her throat.

"Thanks, Katie. But the answer's still no. I'm sure there will be a break sometime soon." Kendall said, a sad grin on his face as he patted Logan's knee, as if to reassure himself that he was still there. Katie looked over to the other partner. He was chewing on his lower lip. Oh yeah, this was going to be so easy.

"Logan," she murmured lowly, gaining his wide-eyed attention. "It would have a genetic connection to him. It would share both of your features." She grinned on the inside as she saw the gears turning in his eyes. The only one that was going to be difficult was Kendall, who was busy switching between glaring at her and glancing longingly at his husband.

"Katie, I don't know if I could let you do that." He started, eyebrows knitting together. She opened her mouth to argue, but Logan held up his hand to silence her. "I know you've probably done a bit of research. But that's only the clinical side. What about your body? It's going to stretch with a baby. Dating will probably be out of the question, because not many guys will understand something like that." Logan's gaze bore into her own. "What about the fact that you will be this kid's biological mother? Can you handle the emotional tug you'll have towards it? Or giving up your parental rights?"

She couldn't help but smile as the logical arguments were thrown at her. Maybe Kendall wouldn't be the toughest one to convince, and she always liked a challenge.

"I don't want kids," she began, looking between the two. "And yes, I've done my research. But this isn't just an impulsive thing for me. I've been thinking about it a lot." Or at least a lot in the past seventy-two hours, she mentally added. She opened the top of the manila envelope and pulled out a stack of papers. "And I went to a surrogacy seminar last week and talked to a few women there." Though, that had been for a class assignment, but they didn't need to know that. She swallowed thickly, cursing herself for allowing her emotions to show, even if only a little bit. "And I think I'm stronger than you give me credit for." She cleared her throat and shifted, keeping her emotions in check as she got back on track. "Now, Logan, you know for a fact that my body would go back to normal. I already work out on a regular basis, and what's a few lines anyway? I don't care about dating anyways, but if the guy can't understand that I'm about to give a child the most amazing life possible, then they aren't even worth a second glance." She threw down a few pages of information. "We can get a contract drawn up beforehand that states that I make no legal claims to the child from the get go. So, no parental rights to even begin with." She smirked at them, of course she had done her homework.

"And the emotional attachment? What about that?" Logan leaned forward to place his elbows on his knees, watching her curiously.

She couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her mouth. "I would be Aunt Katie. No matter what. But I would rather know my niece or nephew would have a better chance should something be medically wrong with them. Since there would be two parents who could possibly match, that's two more possibilities than if neither of us shared chromosomes with them. But this would be your child, not mine." She smiled pleasantly.

Logan let out a long breath as he leaned back, glancing over to Kendall who was just watching the exchange take place. "What are you thinking, baby?" Logan asked gently, pulling the other man's hand away from picking at his lips.

"You two don't have to sleep together?" He asked, sighing as he readjusted his position on the cushion.

Both of them shook their heads. "There are a lot of ways to do this without sex being involved." Katie said bluntly, causing her brother to cringe.

"Yeah, those words should _never_ come out of your mouth again. Ever." Kendall groaned, rubbing his hand down his face.

"Oh please. I'm almost twenty-five, Kendall." She scoffed, shooting him an incredulous look.

"Doesn't matter, you're still my baby sister." He softly smiled at her, and she once again cursed her weak emotions as her throat tightened up and her eyes began burning. When did she turn into such a huge baby anyway?

"Stop trying to distract me." She muttered thickly, and knew she was right when he grinned sheepishly at her. "Now, what do you think?"

Kendall sighed again as he studied her. "There's not much I can say. Logan's the one who would have to agree anyways."

Katie couldn't help but to laugh. "Sorry bro. I'd let you be the man, but that kid would come out all sorts of jacked up." All three of them chuckled. "So you're okay with this?"

"I can't stop either one of you. And I can't say it's a bad idea either." He said, looking at Logan and running a hand through his husband's hair. The brunette grinned at him and nuzzled into his touch. "We've been through a year of this already. I'm tired of the heart break. But if you want to give it more time, then I won't argue with you. I'm okay with what Katie's offering, but it's ultimately your decision, baby." Logan's eyes narrowed slightly. Even Katie knew how indecisive he could be.

"I think we need some time to think it over." He grabbed a stack of papers and flipped through them leisurely. "We'll look at these tonight and tell you what we come up with in a few days. Okay, Katie?" Logan threw his odd little half-smile thing at her while Kendall stood to walk her to the door.

As she slipped her shoes back on, Kendall placed a guiding hand on her back and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Katie." He whispered, placing a kiss into her hair.

"Anything for you, Kendall. And I know this will sound weird, but you're the closest thing I have to a dad. I want you to be happy." She mumbled into his chest. She felt him rumble slightly with his chuckles against her ear.

"You're right. That does sound _really_ weird, but I get ya." He pulled back and opened the door for her. "Love you. Be safe." She smiled back at him.

"Love you, too." She smiled sweetly. "By the way, tell Logan we have an appointment at the fertility clinic on Thursday at two, 'kay?" Then she walked away with Kendall's laughter booming behind her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Katie tapped her foot impatiently and glanced at her wrist watch for the tenth time. They were going to be late.

She didn't hear back from them the day before, but that probably had more to do with her phone being off so they couldn't say no.

Katie smirked as she saw her boys walking her way with their fingers intertwined.

"Took you guys long enough!" She sighed, exasperated.

Logan shot her a droll look as he and Kendall gave her a hug at the same time. "Come on, let's sign in on time so they can get us in." He said, the resignation clear in his voice. She smiled toothily at him and pulled the doors open.

Katie sat down in the pastel yellow room that kind of gave her a headache and looked around. Smiling couples dotted the walls from poster sized frames and old magazines sat atop polished coffee tables.

She grabbed a pamphlet from beside her and began reading. "Hey Kendall," she stage whispered to the blonde next to her. "Did you know one of the possible side effects of artificial insemination is pregnancy?" She snorted. "It's a twenty percent chance! Never thought getting a procedure involving shooting sperm into my uterus could quite possibly get me pregnant." She laughed as her brother groaned.

"What did I tell you? Stop _saying_ things like that!" Logan chuckled from his other side and patted his knee.

"And because you say things like that, she'll never stop baby." Kendall rolled his head in the direction of his husband and narrowed his eyes.

"Knight?" The nurse called, and all three of their heads popped up and turned to the nurse standing in the doorway with a clipboard.

They followed her back into a plush office where a woman sat, adjusting things on her desk. "Hello. You must be Katie?"the woman asked as she stood up and reached her hand out.

"Yes ma'am. That'd be me." She responded, taking a seat in one of the nice chairs in front of the desk. The doctor turned to Kendall with a raised eyebrow.

"Kendall," he choked out, already looking awkward and ill at ease in the office, surrounded by plastic models and pamphlets. "The brother," he clarified and the doctor smiled and nodded in recognition before turning to Logan.

"That must make you the husband." She said, shaking his hand.

"Logan Knight." He said with a nod. Katie almost wanted to laugh, she knew just where this was going to go.

"Well, I'm Dr. Jakii Winchester. You can call me Jakii, doc, Dr. Winchester if you're just really uncomfortable." She sat back in her seat and kept that smile on her face. "So what are we here for today?"

Both Kendall and Logan turned to look at Katie, who rolled her eyes at them. "I want to get pregnant." She stated as obliviously blissful looking as she possibly could, no reason not to have fun with this while she could still breathe without wanting to vomit. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, causing Katie to smile at him as affectionately as she could pull off.

Oh, this revenge was going to be awesome. That's what they got for making her wait so long.

Logan cleared his throat. "We want to look into options besides the natural way," He vocalized awkwardly, his hands threading together in his lap.

Dr. Winchester eyed him for a moment then nodded. "Alright," she began, opening her drawer and pulling out a few pamphlets. "Well, there are many options that we can look at. Artificial insemination, in vitro fertilization to name a couple." As she said each one, she laid out a few of the information leaflets. "Now, how soon were you hoping to get pregnant?" Katie and Logan glanced at each other and she gestured for him to answer.

"Well, we were thinking as soon as is possible." He shot a look out of the corner of his eye at Kendall, who was staring at one of the plastic models in the corner.

"Well, the most common procedure that we usually try first is artificial insemination in which we take the semen, wash out the hormones that could cause severe cramping and either inject it into the vaginal canal right at the cervix for a more natural fertilization, or directly into the uterus." She opened a brochure and gestured to one of the pictures that showed the microscopic process.

"So basically, it's a way to try to naturally have a baby without intercourse?" Katie asked, looking at the pictures with curiosity.

"Yes ma'am. We usually try this first with most infertile couples since it's the least expensive and least invasive. However, the success rate is about the same as if you had normal intercourse since the egg would have to fertilize itself." She pointed to a small paragraph filled with random information that Katie had already read out in the lobby. "It sometimes takes a few tries to get it to stick."

Katie scrunched her nose slightly, she didn't want to have to come back multiple times for the same thing. "And the in vitro thing, does it have a higher success rate?"

"Yes, it does. With in vitro, we take a few eggs from the mother and sperm from the father, fertilize the eggs in the lab, and then put them back in the mother to implant." She opened her drawer and pulled out a small model. "It's more invasive and you would have to be put under anesthesia. So, a bit of recovery time might be needed seeing as how we are pulling things out and then putting them back. So, only a tad more invasive." She and Logan chuckled at the medical humor. "It's most commonly used in surrogacy, or if the couple has multiple failures in conceiving with artificial insemination."

"So, how exactly does that procedure work anyways?" Katie asked, looking at the plastic models she recognized as the female girlie parts.

Dr. Winchester launched into a very gruesome and detailed description of what she would go through, complete with visuals and diagrams that had Kendall squirming in his seat. And when the doctor pulled out a long syringe thing, Katie could've sworn he turned green. And if it hadn't been for Logan gently touching his knee at that moment, he might have actually bolted.

"In vitro is more expensive, but the most effective, yes?" Katie asked, the doctor nodding her acquiescence. She turned to Logan. "I say you fork over the dough in the beginning. No reason to be coming back a million times." Logan sighed once again at her crude nature while rolling his eyes.

"Okay, Katie. Your body." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dr. Winchester shot them both a speculative look before clearing her throat.

"If IVF is the direction you're looking to go then we should really talk about _everything_." She set a folder on the desk and began pulling out paperwork. "I'll need you to both fill these out, just basic medical history and general waiver forms." She pulled out a thick piece of paper with stickers on it that had Logan groaning with a quiet 'Now?' Kendall was no longer green, and was smirking at his lover with a gleam in his eyes that Katie wished she hadn't seen.

"Oh yes, Mr. Knight." Dr. Winchester said with a grin. "We have to check your sperm count and see how strong your swimmers are." Katie clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles and Kendall's smirk turned into the smuggest grin she'd ever seen. "Now, just fill out those forms and then we'll continue here in a moment. I'll be right back." And she left the room in silence.

"I don't know about you guys, but this room makes me squeamish." Kendall stood from his seat and paced behind the chairs.

"Calm down, babe. Don't be such a stereotype. The girlie parts won't hurt you." Logan laughed, patting him on the butt affectionately. "And you," he rounded on Katie with a finger pointed at her. "Can't you be a little more refined when you talk?" She rolled her eyes like she would have when she was a teenager, just to irk him a little more.

"Yes, dad." She scoffed at him.

"Yeah, that just sounded wildly inappropriate." Logan said dispassionately as he filled out the rest of his paperwork.

"Alright Mr. Knight. If you would just follow me, we'll get that sample from you while the wife finishes up her forms." Dr. Winchester said, holding out a clipboard, a black binder, and a plastic cup. Logan brought his palm to his face while Katie let out loud guffaws.

"She's not my wife." He said, scratching the back of his neck irritatedly. The doctor raised an eyebrow. "_He's_ my husband." He gestured at Kendall, who shifted awkwardly.

"Is that going to be a problem?" The blonde asked, leaning his hip against the back of Logan's chair, his face set and one step away from glaring.

"Oh! Oh no!" Dr. Winchester threw her hands out in front of her to wave them around, effectively dropped everything she was holding to the floor. "Not at all! As a matter of fact, I'm sure my girlfriend will think this is hilarious. I sometimes can be quite oblivious." She tapped her temple with her forefinger while grinning sheepishly at them. "Though, now that I think about how obvious you guys are, I should have guessed it as soon as you came in the door. I apologize."

"Well, that makes this that less awkward." Kendall said, clasping his hands together in front of him. Katie grinned, she could finally see the worry lines fading from his face.

And as she watched the good doctor converse with the couple, she could finally feel the weight being lifted from her own shoulders.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"There's still time to back out, you know."

Katie kept silent as she watched the television screen. Some random comedy show about crazy doctors was playing, though she really didn't get what was going on anyways, so wrapped up in her thoughts. Even Kendall's quiet remark took a moment to register.

"I know." She mumbled lowly. He put his arm around her shoulders and she automatically leaned into his side, tucking her feet into the cushions. Kendall silently reached back and pulled the fleece throw blanket over them, tucking it around her just like he used to when she was a kid.

"The next few months are going to be hell." He commented, playing with the ends of her hair.

"I can't imagine being bothered by it, not when I'm doing it for you. You deserve everything life has to offer any single person. You and Logan both." She nodded to the sleeping brunette who had curled up on the love seat some time ago to nap.

"That's possibly the sappiest thing I have ever heard come out of your evil little mouth." He laughed, and she silently thanked him for killing the mood. She was starting to make even herself uncomfortable.

"I aim to shock," she quipped, nudging him under the arm pit with her shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be holding the title for that one for a while." He laughed, kissing her on top of her head. "I saw Logan's face when you dropped the baby bomb, I can only imagine what mine looked like."

She couldn't help but giggle a little, because both of their expressions had been pretty hilarious.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, both watching the television mindlessly. Katie sighed as she basked in the moment of sibling love they were sharing.

"Ready for next week?" He asked, almost out of nowhere.

She let out an almost growl of a groan. "To get a shot in the hip when I'm already tired from being on the rag?" She smirked at his grimace. "Oh, I'm not just ready. I'm ready-Freddy." She winked as she pointed her fingers at him.

"You really should watch more age appropriate shows. Nickelodeon churns out more fan-girls in their twenties than any other tv station." He rolled his eyes at her. "But at least you only have to get the shots until you get pregnant. It won't be the whole nine months or anything."

"Thank God for that." She scoffed. "Or at least, thank Doc Jakii."

"Yeah. Where did you find her anyways?"

Katie laughed. "Well, she just happened to have an ad space on the med website where I was doing my research." She shrugged with a grin. "And I thought she had a cool name. So, why not give her a shot, eh?" She'd never tell him that she actually went through and researched about ten other doctors before making a decision. Maybe later.

"Well, I'm glad you found her, she's perfect." He nudged the side of her head with his chin. "Except, why did you lead her to believe that you and Logan were married? Do you realize how awkward that made all of us? I was afraid I was going to have to get in her face or something."

"Payback's a bitch." Katie shrugged. "You shouldn't have kept me waiting."

Kendall was silent for a moment. "Touche."

Then they lapsed back into silence.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wake up, Katie."

She blinked groggily and batted at the annoying hand that was nudging her shoulder.

"Waddya wan' Logan?" She mumbled incoherently into the cushion of the couch.

"Breakfast is ready. You need to start eating healthy now if you want to get everything over with in the next ten months." She groaned and tried to burrow further into the blankets only to be hindered by those _damn_ hands pulling them away.

"I wouldn't even try to fight it, baby sis." She heard Kendall's voice resonating from the kitchen. "He wouldn't even let me sleep in after a big game." She could almost make out his blurry form walking toward her. She sat up and yawned as a warm mug was placed between her fingers, sighed as she smelled the aroma of the Columbian roast her brother had made for her. He was such a saint sometimes.

And his husband was a demon. Or the devil. She felt herself whimper as the cup was snatched away before she even had the chance to blow on it.

"No more caffeine." The tyrant said, shooting a scathing look at the blonde male who threw his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not pregnant _yet!_" Katie whined, glaring at the devil with the big brown eyes. She looked at her brother, but he wasn't any help. He just gave her a lopsided, apologetic grimace.

"That doesn't matter. It's best to change your diet and eating habits now, _before_ there's another life form in there that could be hurt." He smacked her hand that had reached for the coffee mug again and she glared at him.

"Have I told you how cute you are when you rant?" Kendall came up behind the brunette, wrapping his arms around his waist and nipping lightly at his ear. "It's kinda...sexy."

Katie's eyes widened and she jumped up from the couch. "Okay! I'm out of here, I'll see you two next week at Doc Jakii's." Neither one of the men paid her any mind, so wrapped up in whispering hotly to each other.

Despite the deep blush that stained her face, she couldn't help the feeling of elation that filled her up at seeing them so loving again. It'd been far too long.


	3. Month One

_Yeah...I knew I said it would be a while before I updated this...and I wasn't kidding. Life has just gotten in the way, and as much as I would love to just sit at home all day and write, it's just not possible. I have two jobs, work over 45 hours a week most of the time, and I have a hubby...not much room for anything else! But I did finally complete chapter one. This covers all of month one, and it's a little...disjointed. I decided I would do things in scenes, since this is probably one of the most boring months in the world to me. But hopefully things will begin picking up later on. I'm unsure as of right now since I just started writing on this again. And seeing as how this chapter alone is over 5k words, you can see why it took me so long, right?_

_I do hope to get this all done soon, but I'm not going to make any promises. I have a few other projects that I'm working on. Including my first angst fic...and it's slow going as well because I don't like writing sad things, but it's gonna happen! I'm gonna make myself write it! XD So, that Jogan will probably be posted in the next couple of weeks or so. _

_Also, once this fic is done, I'll be posting a series of one-shots that I've already written based off this universe. :D I think I have six of them so far...but more may pop up as I think of things. Thanks again for all the hits and reviews to my other stuff, and thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter, it makes me happy. And blame Jakii for all the mistakes in here...they're all her fault...just so ya know. XD And blame her for this chapter finally getting posted too.  
_

* * *

She could hear them whispering outside the door. Though she couldn't quite make out the words, from the dulcet tones, she could tell they were comforting each other should the results not be in their favor.

Gosh, she wished she had someone in there for _her_. But that was probably just the super hormones at work. Since she had begun the shot regimen, she had noticed a significant increase in mood swings. She guessed it was twelve years of PMS catching up with her, seeing as how she'd never had issues with it before. She just hoped the tears would slow down soon.

And even at that moment, as she sat on the rim of the bathtub in the guest bathroom of her brother's house, she just wanted to cry. Or scream. Whichever one worked just fine for her. Anything to break the monotony of the waiting.

Her phone beeped and she could hear the two in the other room fall silent. She held her breath and reached for the bit of plastic resting on the sink. Tears burned her eyes as she looked at it. And when she walked out with tears streaming down her face, she saw her brother's expression fall. Then she smiled at them.

And a grin spread so wide across Logan's face that she was sure his cheeks would hurt later, and Kendall's eyes were so vibrant in color, she was sure he was about to cry himself.

"Alright you two," she said, her watery grin never fading. "It's real now, that means there's no backing out anymore." The smile had begun fading as she made the semi-threat. Both men nodded at her in attempted seriousness. Then all three of them couldn't hold it back anymore. "Your baby is officially on its way." Katie beamed at them.

Logan and Kendall shared a grinning kiss that had Katie coughing and looking away awkwardly. "Okay...so I'm going to go call doc Jakii and see what the next step is."

Normally, she would have made Logan make the call, seeing as how it was his baby and all. But as she saw them gaze lovingly into each other's eyes, she didn't have it in her to interrupt their moment. And if she was really honest with herself, she did _not_ want to be there, when they started truly celebrating.

She said her goodbyes, but she was almost absolutely certain it fell on deaf ears, seeing as how they had begun whispering in each other's ears and lightly teasing ticklish spots.

She wanted to gag.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She let out a loud groan and cursed the day cell phones were invented. The evil thing was letting out a piercing shriek at decibels that were killing her sleepy ears.

Katie groaned again as she reached her hand out and patted around for the object.

"'lo?" She mumbled once she had the piece of whatever it was made of up to her ear.

"Oh good, you're awake!"

She growled at the chipper voice. "God, Logan. What do you _want?_"

She heard the older man scoff. "Well, I was just calling to let you know that Dr. Winchester called me to let us know that we should schedule your first check up soon." She frowned at the phone.

"Seriously? That's what you called for at this ungodly hour?" She glared at the wall her bed was pushed against, curling her comforter more securely around her face, trapping the phone against her ear so she wouldn't have to hold it. It was too early.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you're okay as well. Have you been having any symptoms yet?" He said quickly, and Katie couldn't help the feeling of awkwardness that came over her.

"No, Logan. It's only been two days. And besides the need to pee at the moment, I'm fine. Now, what's this about?" She heard the brunette let out a sigh and she could see him rubbing his face in her head.

"Okay. I just, really wanted to say thank you. For all of this. And if there's ever anything you need, don't hesitate to ask either one of us. We'll do whatever we can to help you." She grinned.

"You'll rue the day you said that." He chuckled. "But really, I couldn't handle seeing you two pull away from each other anymore. Besides James and Carlos, you two are the only example of a lasting relationship I have." He 'hmmm'd' at her. "Which reminds me, have you guys called those two lately?"

"Ah, I think Kendall called yesterday, but neither one answered. I think they snuck away for an impromptu third honeymoon." Katie barked out a laugh. Over the past six years, those two had fallen off the map numerous times to go away and spend some alone time together.

"Guess they'll just have to hear the news when they get back then. James will probably throw a fit for not being told sooner." She sighed and pulled the large blanket away, she was awake now.

"Well, he should have us they were leaving." Logan said with a snort.

Katie finally made it to the bathroom; she looked at the toilet then at her phone and shrugged, she was about to pop and he had woken her up anyway.

"Katie, what are you doing?" She snickered at his stricken tone.

"Hanging out around a waterfall. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Really, Katie? While I'm on the phone?"

"_You_ woke _me_ up, remember? Freakin' sleep-Nazi." She flushed and went back to her room.

"I didn't hear you wash your hands."

"Goodbye, Logan." She muttered, ignoring his protests as she ended the call. She really hoped he wasn't going to be overly neurotic throughout the whole pregnancy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Katie sighed as the sun hit her face. After two hours in that lecture hall, she was ready for lunch. And the burger joint down the street was making her mouth water.

Luckily, the shop was on campus, which gave her enough time to eat and then go next door to her class. She loved her school.

She smiled as the smell of grease and artery clogging fat reached her nose. She only allowed herself one heart-attack inducing food a week, and today...she wanted it.

She nodded at the girls who were sitting outside. She would sit with them once she had her food, they were in the same class anyways.

"Katie!"

She stopped with her hand half-way to the door hand and cringed. This was _not_ happening. She turned around slowly and had to stop herself from glaring. But when she saw the white long coat and that charming dimpled smile, she groaned.

Logan ran up to her with an eager grin adorning his boyish features. He definitely looked too young to be a fully qualified physician.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as soon as he was close enough.

"I brought you lunch." He responded, holding up a plastic container full of green leafy stuff that made Katie frown. She glanced longingly over her shoulder at the diner that was so close. She didn't want to eat healthy today.

"Okay." She pouted, dragging her feet as she led him toward an empty table, ignoring the curious stares of her classmates a few yards away. One nodded appreciatively at her and she resisted the urge to gag. There was no way she wasn't going to explain that when she got to class.

"So, how's the day going so far?" He began pleasantly, opening her container and placing a fork in her hands before pulling out a sandwich for himself. One of her eye lids twitched, was he being serious?

"Yeah, Logan, I love you. Seriously, you're the best brother-in-law in the world. But this is really awkward. What the hell are you doing here?" She stabbed at her salad as Logan let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry." He said, placing a hand on her elbow lightly. "I don't know what to do with myself honestly. I have a baby on the way, I apologize for being a little clingy. But I just want to make sure you're being taken care of and taking care of yourself." Katie took a bite and gave him a calculating stare.

"So, where's Kendall in all of this?" Logan chewed the bite he had just taken out of his sandwich as he thought over his words, she could see the gears turning in his head.

"He doesn't seem to be...completely aware of the situation. I think he is still waiting for Ashton to jump out and tell him he's been punk'd." He shrugged and gave her a half-grin that made him look years younger than he already did. "But I think it'll take actually holding our child in his arms for him to come to terms with the fact that we're having a baby." Katie barked out a laugh.

"So, he's the father in this scenario and you're the mother?" She teased, nudging him with her elbow.

"Har har." Logan rolled his eyes at her. "But you're right. I'm ready...I've been ready...for this for the past two months. So, yeah, I guess that makes me the female in the relationship."

"Don't worry, bro. You're more manly than my brother." She assured him, patting him on the shoulder in mock comfort. "You actually got someone pregnant." Logan laughed boisterously at her comment, turning a few heads in their direction. Pink tinted his cheeks as he noticed all the attention, but he just continued smiling and eating his sandwich.

Katie checked her watch and sighed, setting down her fork back in the half-eaten salad bowl. "Alright, gotta get to class. Mid-terms are coming up and this lecture is crucial." They both stood up and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug as he kissed her forehead and they went their separate ways. She was definitely going to have to have at talk with her big brother about his demon husband. If he was going to show up with salad lunches for the next nine months, she was pretty sure she would kill herself...or him. Whichever opportunity presented itself in the best light at the time.

"Katie!" Her eyes scrunched up as she heard the high pitched voice and turned back to the group of students who were in her next lecture hall. They caught up with her, their light jackets swishing as they hurried along. She raised an eyebrow at them. The brunette she got along really well with in her study group grinned at her expectantly. "So? Who's Doctor Hottie?" She asked, acting much like a teenager.

"Doctor Hottie?" Katie made a face that looked like she had just sucked on a lemon. "Gross. That's my brother-in-law." All three of the girls in the group were on the verge of pouting, which made Katie want to laugh at them.

"I didn't know you even had a sister." The blonde in the group said, cocking her head to the side. Katie rolled her eyes, as much as these guys were great study partners, they weren't exactly friends of hers.

"I don't." She stated simply, watching with morbid amusement as the realization dawned on their faces.

"So, he's gay?" Katie nodded and all three of them made faces of disappointment. "Darn. He was really cute. And everyone loves a doctor." The brunette winked at Katie, who laughed at her.

"Yeah, sorry. He's been in love with my brother for almost half his life. So...even if he were bisexual, I don't think you'd stand a chance." She felt the tension ease out of her shoulders as all of the anxiety left her body. She was used to judgmental reactions when she told people about her brother and his husband, and she really didn't feel like finding a new study group to get to know so late into the semester. They all joked and laughed as they made their way into their lecture hall, and she could feel that the day was going to get better. Hopefully all the awkwardness was behind her now.

XOXOXOXOX

Katie almost cursed the day her mother told her that she could tell her anything. Because it sure as hell was _never_ that easy. The fact that the three of them had been able to keep this whole debacle to themselves as long as they had was a miracle in itself. And if she was being honest with herself, she'd rather keep it that way. However, she lived with the woman, and eventually her mother would start getting curious as to why Katie was getting fat once she hit about month four or five.

Not to mention the fact that Logan and Kendall both wanted to let everyone in the entire world know they were about to become parents to their first child. Katie gave in and allowed for close family and friends to know at the time being. Everyone else could find out on their own. Besides, it wasn't like it was anyone else's business but their own anyways.

So, almost three weeks after the dreaded pregnancy test came out positive, Katie found herself in the grocery store, shopping for anything she could find that would make an amazing family dinner so she could ease her mother into the situation. Food was always a good catalyst for these things anyways. Because if her mother decided to freak out, she wouldn't be able to throw anything without making a huge mess. If she was uncomfortable, she could just stuff her face with whatever was in front of her. And if she was alright with the whole situation, then she'd be happy _and_ full. It was all win-win really.

But Katie hated shopping, especially for food. Logan and Kendall were making it, as long as she went to the store for it, and had even given her money. But she wasn't sure which brands they preferred on their canned sauces, or how to check to see if a fruit or vegetable was ripe. One of the many things she hadn't deemed important to learn as a child and was suffering for now.

She checked her list once again as she made her way down the aisle of pastas. Kendall's semi-neat script covered the whole thing with items she needed to pick up, and scratched out items that they found were already at her mother's house. Katie looked up just in time to hit someone else's cart.

"Crap." She breathed as the metal clanged together loudly, knocking the other cart back into the person ducked down behind it reaching for a can on the bottom shelf. The person gasped, more likely in shock than pain, and bounced up quickly.

"Ouch." The man stood up with a can of beans in his hand, rubbing his shoulder vaguely before turning to look at her. His bright blue eyes complimented his fiery red hair perfectly, and he stood at least a foot taller than herself.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and..." She babbled, unable to pull her eyes away. There was something so so familiar about this man, it was like something in her brain was telling her she knew him but she couldn't quite place from where. Which was no surprise to her, really, he was very good looking. Nice, muscular arms could be seen through his v-neck shirt; broad shoulders. Oh yeah, he was very nice to look at. But she couldn't shake that feeling that she had seen him before.

"No, it's fine. No harm done." Then he smiled, and she felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Though...that could be attributed to the fact that there was a baby beginning to move around all the organs in her abdomen, but that was besides the point.

"Oh, okay." Her brows knit together as she studied him, probably creeping him out really bad but she couldn't just ignore her instincts. "You seem really familiar." She bit her lip as the sentence slipped out, probably sounding like a come on. The man bit the side of his lip and squinted at her as well.

"Now that you mention it, so do you. I'm Tyler." He reached his hand out to her to shake and she took it, trying to ignore the tingle that shot down her spine at the contact. The name buzzed through her brain and she was sure she should recognize it.

"I'm Katie." She told him, still studying him. It was beginning to gnaw at her that she couldn't quite place him.

"Katie Knight?" His face had lit up at the prospect and she almost worried for a moment that he had known her last name, but she nodded anyways. "Wow, I haven't seen you since we were, what...sixteen? At the Palm Woods." Her eyes widened. No way...there was no way this was little chubby, geeky Tyler. The boy who had followed her around, getting into her schemes without so much as a second thought and given her her first kiss. Sure, she had punched him afterwards, but it still counted.

"No way." Then she was smiling as he came around their carts and enveloped her into a tight hug, his arms folding around her perfectly. They pulled back, smiling widely, arms still connected at the shoulders. "It's been so long! What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm out here for business. You know, the grown up things you gotta do to make money." They both chuckled. "What about you? When did you move back here to Minnesota?"

"About seven years ago, as soon as Big Time Rush ended. Kendall and Logan got married and wanted to come back home, and mom wanted to be near her sons. And all that jazz." She responded, still smiling widely. Mostly out of shock, but she could feel the way her heart hammered in her chest as she looked up into those baby blue eyes. Tyler was still pale and freckled, but it looked good on him.

"Wow, they got married? I knew they were dating when you guys finally moved out of the hotel, but I never heard from you after that." He took a step back, breaking contact with a small smile. Katie almost groaned, surprising herself.

"Oh yeah, they've been married for...gosh...eight years. Right before we moved out of LA actually. I'm surprised you didn't see the gossip rags. They had a field day." She crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke.

"Yeah, I try to stay away from those magazines." He smirked, looking her over like he was in awe. "I still can't believe it's you." She gasped out a laugh, feeling breathless from his scrutiny. "So we should-" He was cut off by a loud ringing coming from her pocket.

Katie clenched her jaw and looked upwards, she recognized the ring tone. And she swore if it kept going off, she was going to kill the brunette. She pulled out her phone, hitting the answer button without even looking. "What, Logan?" She growled lowly, causing Tyler's eyes to widen a little bit.

"_Ha. Wrong one, baby mama._" Came the smooth tones of her older brother. Her mood instantly lightened up and she smiled apologetically at the red head in front of her.

"Oh, hey Kendall. What do you need?" She pushed the button on the side of her phone stealthily, lowering the volume on her speaker so the words wouldn't be overheard.

"_Just wondering if you were about to be on your way back to mom's. We need to get dinner started soon if we want it done by the time she gets off work._" Katie pursed her lips and looked at her cart. She was basically done with the shopping, having only to get the noodles before her list was complete.

"I'm just about done here. I'll head that way soon. And you'll never guess who I just ran into." She smiled up at Tyler who laughed and grinned.

"_Who?_" Her brother sounded excited on his end of the phone.

"Think of some guesses and I'll tell you if you're right when I get home. Bye!" Then she hung up, flipped the button for vibrate and put her phone back in her pocket. "Sorry, Tyler. I gotta get this stuff home. Kendall and Logan are cooking a surprise dinner for mom tonight and I'm the gopher while they clean."

Tyler laughed, leaning against his shopping cart with his hip and smiling at her again. "That's no problem. I'll be in town for a few weeks. We should get together sometime, go to lunch or dinner and just hang out." She nodded her head, unable to form words. The buggers seemed to have been caught in her throat somewhere around the time her heart kicked into double time. "I've missed you, Katie."

"Missed you, too, Ty." She squeaked. They exchanged contact information before parting ways, she watched him turn the corner before letting out a sigh and placing her hand over her heart. The hand trailed down to her stomach area and she rubbed a circle. "I guess we did this at the wrong time, huh?" She asked her belly. Then she picked out the linguine noodles, threw them in her basket, then went straight to the check out lanes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dinner was on the table just in time for Mama Knight to walk in the door and put her coat up. The three of them stood around the dinner table waiting for her to walk by the doorway and see what they had done. It was almost like they were kids again, trying to surprise their mom with dinner so she wouldn't have to cook for the five of them that night. The only two missing were James and Carlos, who were still MIA.

"Oh, how lovely." Came Mrs. Knight's dulcet tones, her hand coming up to cover her heart as she smiled charmingly. Her mother always had that certain air about her, it just screamed "motherly" anytime she walked into a room. Children flocked to her at the school where she taught Kindergarten. They always wanted to be around Mrs. Knight, she was the best teacher in the world. Or so Katie had been told one of the few times she had gone to bring her mother lunch.

"It's your favorite, ma." Kendall told her, coming up to peck her on the side of her head as he lead her into the dining room. "And Logan made it." The brunette man blushed and glared playfully at his husband.

"With help, of course." He came forward to give his mother-in-law a hug and kiss her cheek. "How was work, mom?" Mrs. Knight beamed at him, she always loved it when Logan called her 'mom,' it made her feel like he really was one of her own. Katie watched the exchange in quiet delight. The things that went on in her family made them seem like they were perfect, and to her, they were. She wouldn't change anything.

"I'm starved. Can we eat?" Katie asked after her mother had recounted one of the many adorable things her students did that day. All four of them laughed and sat at the table. The thing was, she wasn't kidding. She really was hungry. The food cravings had already begun, she felt the need to eat quite often, but she mostly paced herself and had snacks when she felt the urge to binge. Mostly fruit, because Logan had decided to call quite often and remind her to eat healthy. At this rate, though, the baby was going to come out looking like a strawberry.

Dinner passed by in comfortable small talk, the sound of their forks hitting the plate sounding through the room every so often. It only began getting a little awkward toward the end when their mother decided to take the plunge and ask how the baby search was going. It had been almost two months since they had even mentioned it, and she was dying of curiosity.

"Well, that's kind of what we wanted to talk to you about tonight, mom." Kendall started, his eyes shifting to his husband and little sister, his body language screaming of his comfort level. Logan shifted, his smile becoming strained as he shared a glance with Katie. Mrs. Knight perked up, hope flitting across her face quickly before she hid it.

"Oh?" She looked to the two men questioningly.

Logan scratched behind his ear. "Well, we have a baby coming in about eight months." He began, his face melting into a most uncomfortable expression as Mrs. Knight covered her mouth with a hand, a happy smile making her eyes shine.

"Really? Do you know the mother's situation?" She asked, and Katie swore she could see her mother beginning to bounce in her seat. Kendall reached up to start picking at his lips with his fingers, Logan immediately swatting his hand away.

"Yeah. It's surrogacy. Logan used his...er...stuff to get the surrogate pregnant with her own egg. We found out three weeks ago that it stuck." Kendall looked so out of his element, Katie had to stop herself from laughing. The man couldn't even say "semen" in front of his mother, and she swore he looked like he was going to break out in hives at any moment.

"I see. Well, that's exciting." She clapped her hands lightly in front of her face, tears gleaming in her eyes. "Do you get to meet this surrogate? Or is it all anonymous? And why did they only use Logan?" The three of them shared a tense look.

"It's because it's me, mom." Katie said, entering the conversation for the first time since she asked if they could eat. "And if Kendall had donated his semen, then the baby could possibly come out with problems seeing as how we're related indefinitely." She bit the side of her lip as she waited for her mother's reaction. Shock was clear on her face, her mouth was slightly parted and she looked like she had just seen someone hit someone else in the face.

"Oh." Was all that came out of her after a moment. The silence was awkward and Katie almost regretted letting her mother in on the secret so soon. Maybe she should have let Logan ease her into it, or even Kendall, they both always seemed to know just how to break delicate news to their mother. They had done it so many times before, when both had come out, when they had started dating, when they had gotten engaged, and even when they had told her they wanted to start a family. They were experience where she was not. The most she had ever had to tell her mother was when she was sixteen and wanted to start a birth control regimen, just in case she should ever need it.

"Well...what do you think?" Kendall asked, hesitant to get the reaction but craving it all the same. He needed to know what she was thinking, Katie could see it on his face. Acceptance from their mother was top priority all the time with him, well, after his husband anyways. Mrs. Knight opened and closed her mouth a few times, her eyes still wide as she processed.

"I-" She cut herself off, looking at the three of them individually. "When did this all happen? And why wasn't I informed from the beginning?" She had her "mom face" on, giving each of them a scolding frown.

"I wasn't sure they would even go for it when I suggested it." Katie admitted, smiling sheepishly and shrugging. "I didn't want to involve anyone else if they decided it was a bad idea." Logan nodded in agreement.

"And we didn't want to tell anyone until we knew the procedure would-er- stick." Kendall contributed, stumbling over his words in a way Katie had never seen him do before. "And once the test turned out positive, we wanted to make sure the pregnancy stuck before we did let anyone know for certain."

"Yeah, we really didn't want to get anyone's hopes up just to dash them should a miscarriage occur." Logan added, his hand finding its way into his husband's. Katie watched them smile softly at each other before turning back to the mother of the house, who was looking directly at Katie.

"And how do you feel about being pregnant with a child you won't be keeping?" The older woman asked bluntly, making Katie wince. She didn't want to be scolded like some child.

"I'm perfectly fine with it. I am the one who brought the idea to them, and we've already signed contracts stating I hold no claim to the baby." She gestured a little bit with her hands, a nervous habit she had developed as a child. "And I wanted to help." She felt so small as her mother stared her down. And it wasn't like the woman was glaring at her, she just looked like she was seeking the truth.

"Well, alright then. I guess we have eight months or so to get ready for the new addition to the Knight Family." Then she smiled brightly, a tear slipping down her cheek. The three of them collectively let out a sigh of relief, crisis averted.

"Have you two begun to think of any names? Or which room you're going to turn into the nursery?" Mrs. Knight leaned toward her son who sat on her right, her hand reaching out to cover his own. Then the baby talk began flying between the three of them as Katie sat to the side, still panting silently. She had been so worried, and she felt like she was covered in sweat. But everything was alright, she could calm herself now.

Later that night, when her brother and his devil of a husband (who refused to leave until he had set out an eating schedule for her to follow which she crumpled and shoved down his shirt) left, she began putting away left overs and picking up dishes to take into the kitchen where her mother had deemed it her duty to clean.

In silence, they began working as a team to get the plates put in the dishwasher.

"So." Her mother began, handing her a plate to place on the rack. "You're absolutely certain about this?" Katie bit her lip, she wasn't even going to pretend she didn't know what her mother was talking about, it'd be immature of her and she needed to prove her maturity now.

"Yeah. I am." She responded, her lips pulling into a grim smile. "And even if I wasn't, it's far too late to turn back now." Katie patted her stomach that was still flat and bump free. Mrs. Knight nodded at her assessment.

"That's true, but I'm thinking more along the lines of how you're going to hand this baby over to them without any sort of emotional attachment." She said, handing her another plate. Katie haltingly put it with the rest, her brows knit together.

"I think I can handle it." She didn't sound very sure of herself, even to her own ears. But what else could she do? There was no turning back now, and she didn't want a baby of her own. She still had her whole life ahead of her, she wanted to be able to enjoy her life. An image of Tyler flashed across her mind, she still hadn't told anyone she had seen him, and she almost didn't want to. She felt the insane urge to keep him to herself or a little while.

"I hope so." Her mother responded, taking a dish cloth to dry her hands before passing it to her daughter. "I just worry about you. But it's a very noble thing you're doing for your brother." She smiled proudly, her eyes tearing up again.

"I'll be fine, mom." She bit her lip, smiling sardonically at her mother. "But do you think they deserve any less? I mean, it's Kendall and Logan...they deserve this baby. They deserve the best. And if I'm the only suitable option for giving birth to their child, then that's fine with me." She felt weepy, probably due to the pregnancy hormones.

"You're a wonderful person beneath all that sarcasm and snark, Katie Knight. I'm so proud of you." The matron of the family pulled the younger woman into her arms, kissing her on the side of her head as Katie let out a shaky breath. She refused to cry, though the need was strong within her.

"Yeah, well, I just hope Kendall and Logan don't decide they want another one. Because I can't handle all these emotions again." Katie joked, choking out a laugh. Mrs. Knight chuckled lightly with her before pulling away and cupping her daughter's face with her hands.

"You'll change your mind when you decide to have one of your own." She then winked and turned to finish cleaning the mess her son and his husband had made. Katie stood gaping at her.

How did that woman know that that was exactly what she had been thinking about with Tyler?


End file.
